The Wallflower!
by Evil Bunny of Death
Summary: Haruhi has a cousin! She loves blood, death, and horror movies! Her name's Sunako Nakahara, and Haruhi and her have always been pretty close...until Sunako moved to Africa. Perfect Girl Evolution AKA: The Wallflower or OHSHC crossover!
1. Chapter 1

EBD: Hey everyone I'm taking a little break from my Covenant fic… long story short I keep either losing the file or it's corrupted. T.T But actually I've had this particular fic in mind for awhile now….

I don't own either Perfect Girl Evolution (AKA: The Wallflower) or Ouran High School Host Club. If I did I'd fangirl myself to death XD.

This is my first crossover so let me know if I need to either change or move anything around.

**Characters:**

**Wallflower:**

Sunako Nakahara

Kyohei Takano

Takenaga Oda

Yukinojo "Yuki" Toyama

Ranmaru Morii

Naie "Noi" Kasahara

**Ouran:**

Haruhi Fujioka (Renka is the daddy)

Tamaki Suoh

Kyoya Ootori

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Honey)

Takashi Morinozuka (Mori)

`'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'`'`'`'`' `' `'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'`'`'`'`ON WITH THE STORY NOW!' `'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'`'`'`'`'

"Haruhi! Hold on, we'll get you out!" Tamaki Suoh shouts as the entire Host Club tries to lift one of those bookcases in the 4th library.

"It's no use; we can't lift it, M'lord." Hikaru sighs after about five minutes of trying.

"Excuse me, but when you said Haruhi, do you mean Fujioka Haruhi?" a chibi creature asks, her aura turning her uniform black.

"Hai. He's trapped under this thing." Kyoya answers as he adjusts his glasses.

"How'd that happen?" she asks surprised as she pokes around the bookcase.

"M'Lord was chasing us." The Hitachiin twins announce.

"I was only chasing you because of the pictures you took of my sweet innocent daughter!" Tamaki growls, as the girl whips out a cell phone.

"Bright one, I need help to unbury a corpse." She announces quickly hanging up. Within a minute, the 'Bright One' storms into the room.

"Hey! You can't go digging up graves again! It's illegal!" He shouts, before he looks around. "Just where is this grave anyway?"

"Here." She announces going over to the bookcase and lifting it up, revealing the body of Fujioka Haruhi. "Grab it, Bright One." She orders as he quickly pulls Haruhi out from the bookcase.

"Why didn't you have one of these guys help you out?" the 'Bright One' demands as the girl checks over Haruhi.

"In case I dropped it, I wouldn't crush my newest corpse. You'd survive though." She explains as Haruhi takes in a deep breath.

"HE'S NOT DEAD YET!" all of the boys shout.

"Let's go into the club room, while we wait for Haruhi to wake up." Kyoya suggests, causing the girl to lift Haruhi over her shoulder, and follows him into the room.

"Just put him on the couch over there." Honey suggests, grabbing some cake.

"Who are you exactly, Princess?" Tamaki asks kissing her hand, as she replies with a projectile nosebleed.

Laughing the boy replies, "You call _that_ a Princess?!"

Ignoring him, she replies as she cleans herself up. "My name's Nakahara Sunako. The Bright One over there is Takano Kyohei." When she finishes Haruhi begins to wake up.

"HARUHI!! Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?!" The entire Host Club, except for Mori and Kyoya of course, shout.

"No, I was taking a nap in the library. I thought I heard…. Suna-kun?!" Haruhi gasps throwing herself at her. "How long have you been back?"

"About a year. Why didn't you tell me you were going to Ouran? I've been trying to find you for awhile." She replies, as her aura creates a barrier around them.

"I did…I emailed you a lot actually. I bet your parents got them instead." She replies.

"Probably. Let's go play, Haru-kun." Sunako announces dragging her off, leaving everyone surprised.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asks turning to him.

"Apparently Haruhi and Miss Sunako were quite close when they were in school together. But Miss Sunako moved to Africa with her parents, but then her Aunt asked if she could stay with her." Kyoya announces.

"I've never seen Haruhi so out of character." Kaoru announces.

"Hey stupid! You can't just go inviting people over to our house without telling anyone else!" Kyohei growls following her, not realizing that Haruhi is a girl.

"Did he just say…_our house_?!" Tamaki gasps going wide-eyed.

"Miss Sunako currently lives with four boys who are all quite popular with the ladies." Kyoya announces.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'`'`'`'`' `' `'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'`'`'`'`THE END!' `'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'`'`'`'`' `'`'`'

I hope you all liked this, I just wanted to try it to see if it would work out alright. Please REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE THIS!


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm very very sorry about not updating…On top of work…(which is like my own personal hell at the moment), I've getting ready to go basic training. I'm also trying to square everything away for when I leave. I'll try to update on my Ouran X Wallflower crossover, and my Covenant stories once or twice more….if someone wants to take over the Ouran X Wallflower just message me…I honestly wasn't planning it to be such a big hit! :o

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and being very patient with me….  When I get done , hopefully I'll have some time to update one or two of my stories.

OH!! My YYH and Inuyasha fics are being rewritten…I've been editing them a lot lately, hoping for some kind of inspiration for something :S


End file.
